


Persistence of Memory

by Sarita1046



Category: Evil (TV 2019)
Genre: Compromise, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Guilt, Headcanon, Night Terrors, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Pregnancy, Psychological Horror, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1046/pseuds/Sarita1046
Summary: Reeling after LeRoux’s death, Kristen finds she might be falling apart faster than a looming threat can overtake humanity.
Relationships: Kristen Bouchard & Ben Shakir, Kristen Bouchard & David Acosta, Kristen Bouchard/George
Comments: 32
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up right after the season one finale. Thoughts and feedback are welcome! 
> 
> Musical inspiration: "Demons are a Girl's Best Friend" by Powerwolf

Staring into the mirror, Kristen Bouchard swallowed against the breath that caught in her throat.

She’d had no choice – no choice, whatsoever. The police wouldn’t believe her. Even now, a surge of anger momentarily distracted her from the stinging on her palm, as memories surfaced of how Orson LeRoux had succeeded in convincing an actual detective that _Kristen _was the dangerous one.__

__She struggled to control her breathing, nausea overtaking her gut. She could do this…Laura’s surgery had turned out fine, Lexis would be fine, too. That blood coming from her mouth had been a dream, nothing more…_ _

__For some reason, her brain chose that moment to assault her with an image of Leland’s sneering face, an expression that screamed his enjoyment in seeing her suffer. That smug look stung more than all the times she had fallen while climbing...what made her really want to scream was how he had even been allowed to keep his fraudulent position despite the incriminating conversation that was played in court - not to mention the ability to somehow remove his voice from the recording he hadn’t even known was taking place._ _

__No, Christ, get it together! She was _not_ losing it. She would find Andy and David, starting tomorrow. She would talk it out, she just had to talk it out. Anything to not be alone with these goddamn thoughts…_ _

__Her timer going off on the bureau permeated the silence, as she somehow managed not to jump. Hurrying over to shut off the watch, she wracked her memory for why she had set the timer._ _

__“Damn it, what was I supposed to…”_ _

__Trailing off, she froze at the sight of the swirling numerals on the small watch face. She failed to bite back the unbidden snigger of disbelief that escaped her at the ironic similarity to Dali’s famous piece, Persistence of Memory. The melting clocks. She imagined David would see her dream test as a fun trial to test his “visions”…while Ben would likely tell them both to quit playing games._ _

__Any time now, she’d surely wake up. Placing the watch on the bureau, Kristen bit her lower lip at the tiny sliver of motion that reflected across the watch’s surface. No sudden movements. She could deal with whatever this stupid nightmare threw at her._ _

__Blinking, she realized all too soon how wrong she was. In less than a second, she had moved from standing by the bureau next to the doorway to sitting on the bed. The sun had set far enough below the horizon that she suspected the stars might be coming out beyond the window. Overhead, the roar of the train sounded oddly distant. How much time had passed?_ _

__Breathing as quietly as possible, Kristen surveyed the shadowy room. Her chest fell at the slither of movement emerging from behind the bedroom lamppost._ _

__This thing again. Just when had she even managed to fall asleep? Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered a subtle, musky scent._ _

__“I’ll keep my distance for the moment.” That mock transatlantic accent hit her ears, tone dripping with sarcasm. “Not in the mood for scissors.”_ _

__The words tumbled forth before Kristen could stop them. “What about your knife? How many times are you going to try to kill me before you realize you can’t touch me?”_ _

__“It’s true.” The thing called George inclined its head, stopping at the foot of the bed. “I can’t touch you with violence. You, on the other hand, seem to have quite the knack for it. Truly fascinating.”_ _

__Kristen frowned, realizing she could still move – if to a limited extent. Maybe if she screamed, it would wake her up? Or the girls or Andy would wake her up?_ _

__Glancing around, she spoke again. “My husband’s going to hear me talking in my sleep. He’ll wake me up.”_ _

__The thing grinned briefly at her. “Yes, _Andy_. Does Andy know about David?”_ _

__Kristen rolled her eyes. “He knows about everything, it’s called communication.”_ _

__Those amber eyes offset by black leathery skin trained for a split second on what appeared to be her knees before rising to settle on her dark gaze. “But not me?”_ _

__“We all dream weird crap.” She shifted the small amount this dream haze allowed, suddenly realizing her skin was itching. Or heating up, she couldn’t tell._ _

__George hummed, a strangely soothing sound. God, was she sick of being stuck in her own head._ _

__“Look, I said it before, I don’t know what you want. We both know you can’t hurt me, you can’t even affect the physical worl—“_ _

__Her words cut off at a blur, as she glanced up to see George suddenly standing on the left side of the bed._ _

__“I could be like that human, LeRoux.” His tone rung with a low acerbity she hadn’t heard before. “And force the situation…or we could have some fun.”_ _

__Kristen’s hands shot up to her neck, as the heat and itching surged ten-fold, encasing her entire upper body in invisible flames. “What the hell are you doing?”_ _

__That grisly grin both irked her and pissed her off all at once. “This is all you, Kristen. You beat yourself up over something you knew you had to do. Over thoughts that are entirely natural - the desire to have some time to yourself away from family responsibility, the attraction to a coworker...What if that’s all your hell is…what you do to yourself.”_ _

__“What the f—“ She stopped short, as he moved once again, this time re-appearing before she could blink as a lump beneath the duvet._ _

__Drawing a deep breath, she forced herself to keep quiet despite the emerging paralysis. Within seconds, tears welled in her eyes._ _

__Shutting her eyes tight, she blocked out all thoughts of the thing on the bed with her and reminded herself that this was her dream. To wake up, she had to cool down. She had to make the burning stop. Ripping at her top, she gasped at the relief of the cold air on her smarting shoulders. Drawing her knees to her chest, she had her slacks off in seconds…_ _

__Okay, right. She just had to take deep breaths and focus on the change in temperature. Jolt herself awake. Ignore everything else…_ _

__“Did the scar frighten Andy at first? I understand they cut along the same line every time – did you have all of your girls this way?”_ _

__At the sound of that voice, the burning returned with a vengeance, the unseen wildfire lighting a path that began with the branded cross on her hand._ _

__“Just say it!” Kristen heard her voice shout, as flashes of Orson’s shocked face splattered with blood flitted across her mind's eye, brain feeling like it was unraveling by the second. “Scarred, dirty, maybe I am now. But don’t you ever, _ever_ bring my children into this, you disgust—“_ _

__Her mind barely had time to register the tickle of her panties pulled to the side before her limbs convulsed at the sensation of something wet prod at her center._ _

__Kristen once again shut her eyes. Her teeth came down so hard on her lower lip she tasted copper. Still, no sound of her girls’ voices calling for her to wake up. Nor Andy._ _

__Maybe she truly was doing this to herself. Well, damn anyone who tried to convince her that killing to protect her loved ones was wrong. Eric’s mother had killed her son…Kristen killing someone who had already murdered to save her own was no different._ _

__Did they both deserve to burn? Speaking of, Kristen’s limbs suddenly relaxed as she allowed her senses to register the lack of burning. Not a moment later, her relief faded at the realization that the – she couldn’t bring herself to acknowledge that it was probably a tongue – still played at her core._ _

__In the next second, her brain betrayed her – admitting to the fact that, compared to the fire from minutes earlier or the threat of severed digits and stab wounds, the languid tingle between her thighs could be worse._ _

__Well, this was a dream. May as well wait it out and not give in to…_ _

__She couldn’t help her sharp inhale, as tepid fingers crept along her left breast, while another hand grasped her hip. Screwing her eyes shut tighter yet again, she refused to risk seeing what was causing those delectable sensations down below. The same pink muscle she had witnessed lick the blood from her severed fingers._ _

__Perhaps primarily because she could already feel a tension coiling in her belly, as that maddening swirling at her center picked up the pace. Well, if this was truly her dream, may as well take it the hell back._ _

__“Why do you have a saint’s name?” She wondered aloud, moments before gripping the sheets in her fists to keep from keening at the novel sensation that could have been a feather-light stream flowing lazily along the lips of her entrance, so much slower and yet just as infuriatingly delicious as the undulations from moments earlier._ _

__“You tell me.” Came the gruff and only slightly muffled reply._ _

__Already at a loss for a witty response, Kristen once again bit her lip at the sudden flick against that apex of nerves above her opening. Unable to mask the cry into less than a whine, she blinked away the tears that flowed forth moments later. Humiliation or relief, she couldn’t tell. Likely both. She barely had time to draw another breath before the unthinkable presence buried between her thighs began vibrating, sending her over the edge yet again as she recalled the similar vibrations that had accompanied her attacking the creature with the scissors..._ _

__“Kristen, what the hell?” Andy's voice along with the creak of the bedroom door opening brought her back to the present faster than lightning._ _

__“It’s – it’s okay…” she managed before realizing that her center still pulsated, glancing frantically to the side to avoid the harsh light from the hallway._ _

__Her chest fell, as the numbers on Andy’s bedside clock swam into focus through her tears. Once blurry only because her eyes watered, not because she was dreaming. Suddenly, her muscles felt like molten led, heavier and more drained than she ever recalled experiencing, even after the toughest climb._ _

__Meanwhile, the sticky river between her legs flowed uninterrupted._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical inspiration: "Venom of Venus" by Powerwolf

Finally getting her breathing under control, Kristen forced herself to register Andy’s words as he held her.

“What happened? You were yelling—and well, normally, I wouldn’t complain but screaming naked and alone had me a little concerned.”

A relieved grin breaking out on her face, Kristen halted just before returning her husband’s embrace. Andy had left for Denver yesterday.

Then, what—

She opened her eyes yet again. The room was dark. When she glanced at the bedside clock, the numbers glowed back at her, clear as ever. Perhaps the second closest to a miracle since Laura's healed valve. One aspect from the dream that remained was her nakedness apart from her bra.

Drawing what felt like the hundredth deep breath in the past hour, Kristen decided sleep was out of the question…when the toes of her left foot brushed something moist on the sheet beneath her.

Leaping out of bed, Kristen turned on all three lights in the bedroom and furiously tore the blanket from the bed. Her heart seemed about to split open her chest at the sight of a wet spot roughly the size of her fist on the sheet below – far darker than the subtle patches left by her sweat higher up.

With a cry of dismay that she managed to quell at the last minute, she ripped both sheets from the mattress, immediately starting a load of laundry.

As luck would have it, the girls took surprisingly well to the justification of her having started laundry at 5AM. Stress – of dad leaving again.

The moment she left the school, Kristen went to phone David and Ben. The time had come to explore non-medical options to controlling this lucid dreaming – if it could even be called dreaming. Because Orson’s body had been found, and right then, she hadn’t even the sound of mind to confirm whether it was really her. Even to herself.

Her hands shook and fresh tears threatened to well up, as she fumbled for her phone. Clearing her throat, she forced herself to ignore the twinge in her belly that promised impending ovulation - all the more melancholy after learning the truth about RSM.

Still, enough was enough, and she had to get it together. Sitting in her car, parked on the street in broad daylight. No one should…

She nearly jumped yet again when an incoming call appeared on her phone screen.

“Hello?” She hated the tremble in her own voice.

“Hi Dr. Bouchard, it’s Renee Harris. Sorry to bug you again after all this, but I heard you were informed about Orson LeRoux’s death. Do you have time to discuss the last time you had contact with him? I don’t want Lemonhead or any of her people trying to dig up any dirt.”

Pursing her lips, Kristen agreed to meet at Renee’s office. 

“At this point, this guy has so many enemies, I wouldn’t be surprised if the actual killer was never pinned down.” Renee replaced her coffee mug on the desk after a sip. “But you’ve had no contact with him since the court hearing, right?”

Kristen steadied herself, glad for the glass of water Renee had provided. “That’s right, aside from him showing up outside my house and dropping off a gift. But I had no physical contact with him.”

“You’re sure, then?” Renee’s dark eyes studied her though not unkindly. “Thanks, Kristen, normally I’d stick to your title. But you’ve been so cooperative through this whole ordeal, it’s refreshing to know what you get with someone in a case like this. For once.”

Kristen surprised herself with the lack of guilt that statement provoked in her. _For the family_. For Orson’s wife, as well. 

“There’s something else, too,” Renee began, and Kristen sighed, allowing herself to relax at the hope the conversation would deviate, “I’d read over the case file on Leland Townsend’s recent case overlaps with yours. It’s no secret that you two have butted heads, that’s hardly unusual in these cases. But I know the guy has tried to intimidate David, too. What I can’t understand is how he’s even still employed by the court after that recording you brought to light.”

Kristen swallowed the lump that rose in her throat at the first sign in a while that she wasn’t going insane. Her mother, the DA…who knew who else all ridiculed her. Renee wasn’t.

“You and me both.” Kristen settled on. 

“You like working with David?” Renee asked, and Kristen smiled.

“He and Ben are great. I’d say we all keep each other grounded.”

Renee chuckled. “You pull off the platonic friend gig with men easier than I ever could.”

At the mention of platonic, Kristen thought back to George’s taunts about David – and immediately pushed the memory from mind as a chill settled at the base of her nape.

“No drama.” She decided on. The fewer words, the better. Keep it simple from here on out.

“Husband away again, huh?” Renee continued, standing up to arrange her briefcase. 

“Yeah.” Kristen nodded, rising with her.

Renee laughed. “May as well be like you’re single, right?”

“Four kids.” Kristen agreed. “Though he gave me the option of swapping, so he could stay here. It was my choice to pass, I enjoy the work too much.”

“We have to enjoy it to put up with it sometimes.” Renee said, as they both exited the office. “Well, thanks for the information and if you’d ever like to meet outside of work sometime, give me a ring. I feel like we keep meeting under such morbid circumstances.”

After a brief moment taken aback, Kristen smiled. “Sure.”

It wasn't until she had nearly reached her car in a haze of concern over the home security failing again that the idea struck her - that video had caught something bizarre with the Naomi and Bernadette case, so why not try it out on her own situation? At this point, she had nothing to lose. Except perhaps the remainder of her sanity.

The next hour saw her finally manage to track down David and Ben – to sit around David’s apartment in near silence.

“So…” Ben finally started. “You want us all to use David’s...mushrooms?”

“No,” Kristen scoffed as David concealed a snort, trying to ignore the live bird nesting away on the rafter directly in her line of vision from the bed, “David _doesn’t_ use anything. Neither will I, no alcohol or even sleep meds. He and I sleep and you record. You can sleep too, of course, but the recording has to work.”

“I can’t believe you waited so long to tell us the extent of these night terrors, Kristen.” David mused from his desk. “Despite Ben’s reservations, if you’re seeing physical evidence of a presence, this could actually be very dangerous. Whether a demonic presence or a physical being, both could obviously hurt you if they’re making an impact on this plane.”

“You mean the waking world?” Kristen clarified.

David nodded. 

Ben began again, “Well, that Rose390 psycho was taken out. Doesn’t mean there aren’t other wackjobs out there. You said this thing, whatever it was, actually spilled something?”

“Yes,” Kristen hoped she wouldn’t have to elaborate, “at first I thought it might be Leland but…now that he’s pulled my mother over to his side, I’m not sure he’d risk trespassing or sending someone else to try and break into our house.”

“Would you consider going to the police to have the substance analyzed?” David asked, and Kristen appreciated the air of sensitivity in his tone.

“Or you.” Ben added, then elaborated when Kristen frowned. “I mean…if you’d feel comfortable with it, maybe getting checked out yourself. You said you were touched?”

Kristen nodded, not trusting herself to say anything further. While she had unthinkingly washed the sheets in a fit of disgust, she hadn’t yet showered. 

“All right,” Ben continued lightly, “if you’re up for it, I’d suggest going today before the clinic lab closes. Would you like either of us to come with you?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Kristen stood. Just then, she couldn't even find the headspace to talk with Dr. Boggs about all this. Under less ridiculous circumstances, the obvious option would have been her mother. “You guys hang tight, I’ll be back by 9 for the sleep experiment. In the meantime, Ben, if you’re free, I’m sure the girls wouldn’t mind more of your Magnificent company.”

To her utter surprise, Renee actually agreed to accompany Kristen to the clinic. As much as she respected and appreciated Ben and David, she couldn’t really think of a better excuse for what seemed like a more appropriate companion to something like than “girl time”. 

“And…” Renee sat beside her in the passenger seat, seemingly at un uncharacteristic loss for words, “This was someone who broke in?”

Again with the questions. She didn’t want to imagine what future interviews with the police might look like. She just nodded. 

“I’m so sorry, Kristen, I had no idea. Did you try security for your house?”

“Like an alarm system?” Kristen chuckled. “Tried that. Ben’s watching the girls till I get back.”

The exam itself proved routine enough. The usual questions about sexual activity with her husband and the nature of the…encounter. She had to admit, finally being on the receiving end of one of these interviews was more uncomfortable than she had anticipated – especially as a detective had been available to arrive fairly immediately to complement the clinical exam follow-up.

It wasn’t until the detective began the questioning in the presence of the medical examiner that Kristen actually noticed her palm. Under the fluorescent lighting, though she’d somehow managed to miss it until now, the cross brand had entirely vanished from her flesh.

“Dr. Bouchard, are you all right?”

She glanced back up at the detective, masking her relief with an intake of breath. She swore she’d be a deep breathing champion by the time she met up with the guys later. “I’m sorry, could you please repeat?”

The detective nodded kindly, as the clinician finished up with the vials and testing tubes in the background. “There was no penetration?”

Lovely. “No.” Kristen replied. A safe distance by the door, Renee looked on encouragingly. Kristen suddenly felt very exposed, trying desperately not to think back on her exams at RSM Fertility.

The brand was gone – Lexis was fine.

“Very good,” said the detective, handing her a card, “again, my name is Detective Chu. Please take this and call me right away if you see any signs of your locks or other parts of your home being tampered with.”

Laying on the air mattress, Kristen stared up at the wooden ceiling of David’s apartment. Nearby, Ben finished setting up the recording tablet by the door. 

“Right, so this should give a panoramic view of the whole room. If anything or anyone enters, the audio and visual will pick it up.” 

“You ready?” David surveyed her from over on the bed.

“If we ever get to sleep,” Kristen shook her head, “I’m not sure I can without the girls chattering.”

“Fun sleepover.” Ben snickered. “Kristen, you sure you’re all right with me watching the girls tonight?”

“Just for tonight should be fine. Feel free to take either the couch or my bed.” She said, turning on her side to face the door. “With my luck, they might even be safer without me in the house.”

Ben nodded, closing the door behind him.

“Kristen,” David started, “If you hear anything at all, you wake me up. You sure you don't want to use my bed?”

Kristen swallowed hard. “It's fine. And thanks for letting me use your shower.”

"Hey, it's the least I could do. I am so sorry this happened to you. And your daughter. I've been so wrapped up in my own stuff, I should have asked..."

"No one sees these things coming." Kristen assured him, wondering if David had heard any news on Esther's birth or his father in general. Not that she trusted her own memory anymore of what she had seen in that cornfield. "Is everything okay with you?"

A pause. "I...I had something with Julia's sister."

Kristen raised her eyebrows in the dark. "Renee? Well...no judgment from me. You are both some of the best people I know. Do you still have something? Is that what's on your mind?"

David chuckled. "Hey, doc, give yourself some time off."

She just laughed, finally acknowledging that she was just stalling the inevitable silence that would come once they both sought sleep.

What felt like only a few minutes passed, before Kristen’s phone rang, sending her heart racing. Glancing over, she was relieved to see David still dozed.

“Hello?” She asked in a breathy whisper, hoping the other person could hear her. 

“Hello, Dr. Bouchard? This is Detective Chu, I wanted to catch you before my shift ended.”

“Hi.” Was all she replied, trying not to focus on the shadows around the room.

“You’d authorized the clinic to share the physical exam results with me.” The other woman continued. “Everything looks pretty standard. No semen or blood. However, the DNA identified in the saliva was mostly foreign to your own and showed an unusually high number of antibodies.”

“White blood cells?” Kristen reasoned, keeping her eye on David to make sure she didn’t wake him. “So, an infection?”

“That’s what we initially thought.” Chu replied. “But it seems whatever left the sample is actually high in Immunoglobulin A. The clinician informed me that typically indicates high immunity.”

Kristen wanted to heave. There was her proof. That creature who had haunted both her and Laura was a tangible organism…and evidently powerful.

“Thank you, Detective,” she said, after a pause. “I’ll let you know if anything else happens.”

With a click, she ended the call and lay back in silence. Moments before her head hit the pillow, the dizziness struck. Her view of David’s sleeping form swam out of focus as that molten sensation once again overtook her limbs. 

No sooner had she turned away from David’s bed to face the door again, that the prickling, invisible flames from last night surged through her once again.

“Please…no, no.” She murmured, no longer sure if she was vocalizing or only begging in her mind. 

The tremors followed, reminding her of days questioning inmates experiencing the nasty withdrawals of drug addiction.

“I’ve found it difficult to stay away, myself.” 

That low rasp froze over the blood in her veins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical inspiration: “A Deep Voice” by Myuu

Kristen stared down the creature that yet again faced her from the ceiling, this time from David’s rafters rather than her own bedroom. 

Blinking to regain her composure despite that irksome liquid tittering, she opened her eyes and frowned. No longer was she laying helpless before whatever terror this dream sequence brought – she was standing outside, able to move around normally.

“Kristen.” For once, the sound of her name didn’t startle her.

Turning around, she sighed to find her mother. Of course, that little nugget had to burrow into her subconscious.

“What do you want?” Kristen asked, trying not to roll her eyes. This was only in her head, after all. Why exert energy? Anyway, surely it beat dealing with that perverted night terror.

“Leland sends his regards.” Sheryl replied, not even a hint of smile in her eyes. “He’s actually not a monster. He helps homeless kids just like your daughters...”

Kristen’s eyes widened. “Brenda from Halloween?”

“Anyway, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am.” Her mother cut her off. “It really upsets me that you of all people couldn’t understand my need for companionship. I mean, come on, your own husband would rather climb a mountain than you.”

“You’ve had us!” Kristen scoffed, ignoring that last quip. “Your granddaughters. You had _me _!”__

__This time, it was Sheryl who rolled her eyes. “Oh, yes, it’s all about you, isn’t it? All the time. Everyone’s out to get Kristen. Leland, that murderer with the French name...Does this victim charade ever get old? Maybe that’s what Andy couldn’t stand. The uptight nerd who couldn’t even conquer all seven peaks to prove she was an athlete…”_ _

__“Get out of my head!” Kristen shouted, seeing red to a degree that frightened her in an idle space at the back of her mind._ _

__

__Turning back to the front door of David’s complex, she let it slam in time for her mother’s parting words. “That’s right, run away, just like you ran from killing…”_ _

__A blur of color later, Kristen found herself back on the air mattress in David’s loft. The ceiling above her was dark and thankfully empty. Turning her head and sitting up to stealthily examine the digital recording numerals on the tiny iPad screen by the door, she froze at their clarity._ _

__Had she woken up?_ _

__“That human puppet Leland got one thing right.” That timbre set her heart beating with a strange exhilaration, as she once more laid eyes on the too-vivid creature by the door to the hallway. “Even if he is…naive. Your fire is incredible, Kristen. The violence you’ll resort to…well, it makes me want another taste.”_ _

__Another bite out of her arm or a different sort of taste? Careful to move her eyes away from the tablet so as to not call attention to its presence, she focused on the one question that had plagued her so badly she hadn’t even wanted to acknowledge it head on._ _

__“I know you went into my daughters’ room. Why the hell was Laura’s bed wet?”_ _

__George actually frowned then, as if taken aback. “She wet it out of fright. Likely didn’t remember it. You can calm down, Kristen, my kind don’t see children that way. Only grown humans exude the sweet nectar we crave.”_ _

__“So, you just threaten them with knives...and piss in our homes?” Kristen continued, still holding that amber gaze. “Come on my bed that I share with my husband?”_ _

__“What can I say? Feeding is quite the ecstatic experience.” George grinned, teeth almost iridescent in the dim moonlight from the window. “As for the threats, it seems you’ve surpassed the need for motivation.”_ _

__“Killing Orson.” Kristen stated._ _

__That smile never faltered. “No more mimicking the tacky antics of bad horror films or prison interrogations embedded in your subconscious. Welcome to embracing the thrill of the kill.”_ _

__Then it must have been the murder that enabled him to visit her in the waking world. Yet David remained motionless, as if he couldn’t hear their conversation despite speaking at a normal volume._ _

__Another blur and George had crossed the floor to stand not a foot away. With a glance at the bed, Kristen saw that David’s bed now appeared empty._ _

__Suddenly emboldened, Kristen wondered if she had entirely lost it. “Sweet nectar?” She asked after his earlier wording._ _

__Again with that smile. Since when had George done anything aside from snarl? “I believe the clinical term is…sex endorphins.”_ _

__For some unthinkable reason, her mother’s taunts over Kristen’s inability to keep Andy interested came to mind again, and her jaw set._ _

__“Come on, then,” that rasp went on, “after something so evidently heinous as murder, what have you got to lose? Besides, David’s wrapped up with that lawyer friend of yours. Even in his dreams. Precious Andy toddled off again to go climb. No one will ever know.”_ _

__When the last sentence reached her ears in a whisper, Kristen’s vision flashed red yet again, her body acting of its own accord to close the distance between them. Before she could draw another breath, that fire re-encased her veins, as the tremors returned full force._ _

__To hell with it._ _

__Within moments, her back slammed against the wall behind her, almost painfully. A flash of amber, as the - demon, she finally allowed her mind to acknowledge the word - dropped to its knees._ _

__No time was wasted before the sound of clothing tearing apart reached her ears. When something moist closed around the bundle of nerves between her legs, she released a sharp cry, barely managing to avoid the instinctive search for hair to grasp onto beneath her hands. Desperately, she clawed at the wall behind her.__

____

____

__As her hips involuntarily thrust forward, that treacherous serpent delved into her other opening, swiftly initiating a maddening rhythm of flicks along her entire sex at an impossible pace. Keeping her eyes trained on the ceiling, Kristen finally lost the battle to suppress her reactions, and dropped to her own knees. Try as she might, she still couldn’t get her body to move further beyond the typical paralysis._ _

__In stark contrast to the new kind of tremors that wracked her form, the agonizing fire vanished as quickly as it had come, replaced by the strongest euphoria she had ever experienced._ _

__“Thanks – until next time.”_ _

__The last hair of that breathy farewell gave way to David shaking her awake._ _

__Kristen blinked awake to her friend already talking on the phone, furiously._ _

__“Yeah, I saw some movement, could have been a shadow of the bird or something. Kristen’s awake now and her tremors have stopped.”_ _

__Kristen forced her breathing to calm, lest she start dry heaving. “Is that…is that Ben?”_ _

__David nodded, hanging up._ _

__“Can he look at the recording?” She asked, rising to her feet from by the door. Clearly, she had moved away from the cot at some point…_ _

__“I can figure out the tablet.” David said, already pressing buttons. “He can give us a follow-up opinion.”_ _

__Kristen nodded, wanting some semblance of an answer before she returned to the girls._ _

__David hadn’t moved the review track half a minute before a dark shape materialized beside Kristen’s roaming form on the screen before them._ _

"I knew it." David breathed out beside her. "It's all real." 

_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical inspiration: “Star of Bethlehem” by John Williams

Kristen’s logical brain tore through the haze of afterglow with a vengeance. Of two things she was fairly certain at this point: The first, was that while Leland seemed somehow involved with RSM Fertility, George didn’t seem very invested in the fake psychologist’s crusade. Secondly…nor had the demon ever exuded anger or any real negativity at her having taken out a murderer. 

Whatever other mysteries still remained, she felt ready to at least theorize that George was not in cahoots with either Orson or Leland…

“It’s okay, Kristen, just sit here on the bed. Can I get you any water?” David sat beside her, thankfully giving her just enough space.

“I’m fine.” Kristen replied, relieved at a glance around the room that they were alone…and dismayed that once again, she was down to her bra and panties. “Did you see anything?”

She appreciated the seriousness with which David regarded her. No judgment. “I think you must have gotten undressed before I woke up. I was sleeping until you slammed against the wall by the door.”

Kristen’s face flushed with heat at the memory of being slammed like that. “I guess it looked like possession?”

“As far as I can tell, you seem fine to me.” David replied. “But just to be sure, here.”

He touched his rosary to the back of her hand, and she flinched…before realizing the cool metal didn’t burn.

“I think you’re dealing with an incubus. And not as in just a nightmare.” David went on, withdrawing the beads. “For all the vile capabilities they have, possession isn’t one of them.”

“Incubus…a sex demon!” Kristen couldn’t stifle the boisterous laughter that erupted from her chest, recalling how Dr. Boggs had used that same term what seemed like ages ago. “The few legends I read about in books for Sunday school suggested they’re supposed to be attractive!”

David raised his eyebrows, looking like he wanted to quirk a smile. “And yours is a monster.”

Kristen just sighed, before turning to pull her pajama slacks and tank top back on.

“They don’t always get it right.” David went on. “As much of a believer as I am, I have no doubt that the men writing accounts like the Bible embellished and theorized to fill in gaps.”

“There’s something else…” Kristen began, deciding to try and breach the theory with David. “I…actually talked with the de…George this time. He seemed more willing to converse, rather than just intimidate. And…from some things he said, I think they feed on hormones.”

David nodded slowly. “So there is some science to it, after all.”

“It might account for why we can’t be fully conscious to interact with them...the brain has fewer distractions when external stimuli are tuned out, meaning potental for higher sensory capacity.” Kristen reasoned. “Creatives have used hypnagogic and hypnopompic halluciations as sources of inspiration for generations. As far as the legends, maybe the people who wrote about these demons were referring more to how they make you feel than about what they look like…”

“Sex addiction.” David replied. “Like learning to tolerate the taste of alcohol. For everything Lemonhead revealed about me though, I can say I’ve never encountered something like this.”

“They do appear to people though.” Kristen said. “Looks like a generic TV creature. But I think it may have taken an interest in me because of involvement with RSM Fertility.”

“You think this incubus is involved with them?” David asked.

Kristen shook her head. “Not necessarily directly, but the goal of breeding psychopaths makes me think it could attract things like that to people who have been involved with the clinic.”

A pause. Kristen sighed, sitting back on the cot after replacing her shirt.

“You’re thinking of going back in to ask questions…see if this George knows anything?” David read her mind.

“I have to…if I can get him to…it’s hard though. I get this…fire in my body that actually hurts, until he…touches me.” She finished with difficulty, too late realizing she had gone from calling George ‘it’ to ‘he’. 

“Now that sounds like addiction.” David said. “That’s likely how they keep victims coming back.”

“Because violent rape doesn’t typically entice sex endorphins.” Kristen replied bitterly. “Colorful holiday season this is shaping up to be.”

“Well, we still have a few hours till morning. If you want to go back in. I’ll keep the tablet with me, so the recording stays out of harm’s way.”

Kristen shook her head. “I want both you and Ben there, just in case. Let’s reconvene after the bus comes by to pick up the girls for school.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical inspiration: "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)” by Eurythmics

All Kristen Bouchard knew was that she had to be alone. To think. 

With the chaos of the court, her mother, the church…and whatever the _hell_ was going on in her sleep, she couldn’t even take the chance of relaxing, lest she doze off again. 

So that left her with no choice but to find a relatively quiet spot to pace around. Or relatively quiet, anyway. The park, it was. 

As busy as Central Park typically was, she sighed in audible relief at the two empty corners of grass available at a far edge beneath a cluster of trees. Bee lining for the green cove, she drew a breath of the crisp winter air, tucking her gloved hands into her coat pockets.

Though her stomach churned at the reality of an insurmountable weight on her shoulders, she planted her feet and resolved not to panic. Panic would not allow her the headspace to protect her girls.

A fellow mother, baby carriage and all, made eye contact and Kristen smiled. Odd how such a simple and familiar gesture suddenly felt so out of place amidst everything that was unfolding. 

“Playing hooky from the church?”

That nasally voice tore her from her thoughts, as Kristen spun around to face Leland. Calm down, she thought to slow the adrenaline already coursing through her. He can’t risk violence in a public setting.

Moving ever so subtly into the line of sight of an older teenage boy playing fetch with a golden retriever, Kristen trained her eyes on the fake psychologist. “Following me, Jake?”

“After seeing the way you took out LeRoux?” Leland quirked with a crooked smile. “I wouldn’t dream of getting implicated in one of your fabricated stalker accusations. Believe it or not, your mom has worn me out for the afternoon. I came to the park for some fresh air.”

Knowing too well that he was just trying to goad her, Kristen almost smiled. “It’s a big park. I suggest you distance yourself.”

That smile blossomed into a full-on grin. “That’s our girl! Such a poker face, even after I bring up your little secret in a very public setting.”

He raised his voice for the conclusion of the final sentence. Kristen just rolled her eyes, turning to leave. “As I said before, you talk too much.”

“Was it your little late-night visitor that gave you the balls?”

Kristen stopped in her tracks. Come on, it was old news that he’d stolen her therapy notes. Knowing about George was no shocker.

Unfortunately, Leland had noticed her stop. “Understandable. I imagine not everyone has a pet demon. Must feel powerful. What do your priest and engineer boytoys think of George?”

This time, Kristen turned to face him. “Do you actually have no life? You try to get to me by threatening my kids, charming my mother, harassing David. It’s old hat…”

“But if it works?” God, she hated that patronizing tone. 

“What’s your endgame?” 

“Your mother.” Leland looked her dead in the eye. 

Turning to leave once more, Kristen glanced back when he continued, “No, seriously. She never wanted to stop at you and your brother. She and I want to start a family of our own.”

RSM Fertility. Was this freak really trying to _breed_ with her mother? Hopefully, she wasn’t still fertile.

“Why?” Kristen demanded. “All this to get to me? To get to David?”

“The world has become a cesspool of raging idiocy.” Leland deadpanned. “It’s time more people wake up. Disease, overpopulation…nowhere to go but down. The human race is pure excrement.”

“You’re a misanthrope.” Kristen stated. 

Leland grinned again. “Proudly.”

Without granting him the satisfaction of another word, she turned to exit the park. So, that settled it. He was breeding psychopathy to destroy humanity from the inside…good thing that would take a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical inspiration: "Swan Lake, Ballet Suite: Lake in the Moonlight” by Pyotr Tchaikovsky

Before she knew it, there they all sat back at David’s apartment, not several hours later.

“Well,” said Ben following a bewildered whistle, “there’s something here all right. The RGB and steganographic analysis show the MD5 hash and pixels are completely untampered with.”

“So you see it, too.” David stated rhetorically.

Ben nodded. “And not as in the last woman I dated thinking her sister went everywhere with her – this recording actually picked up something. But maybe Vanessa tried a recording and got similar results, who knows.”

“Almost makes you a believer, huh?” David mused.

Kristen spoke up, reclining once more on the cot. “I’m starting to think that science and…the paranormal, or whatever you want to call it, aren’t necessarily mutually exclusive.”

“You talking about RSM Fertility?” Ben sat at David’s desk, as David sat on his bed.

“This…thing, George, I’ve been seeing shows up on recordings despite being invisible to waking people. That made me think of how you’ve described quantum mechanics, Ben.”

Ben nodded. “Could be, if the interacting particles somehow managed to coalesce across both time and space. A Harvard physicist speculated a while back that another unseen dimension might exist alongside ours, similar except for its effects on the gravity of our dimension.”

Effects on gravity...such as perhaps the inability to move during sleep paralysis.

Kristen paused before continuing, “Also...this entity evidently leaves behind antibodies, similar to humans. Plus body fluids.”

“Blood?” Ben’s eyes widened.

“Urine…other stuff.” Kristen said.

“Whoa, okay,” said Ben, “I’m glad we’re both here with you now, but are you sure you want to do this?”

“We need to find out more about the entities Leland is interacting with. George might know, and if I can get more out of him, I will. I don’t want any more women or children dying.”

David nodded. “Need any help getting to sleep?”

“The sleeping pills are already kicking in.” Replied Kristen, closing her eyes. “See you two on the other side.

Deep breaths. One becomes two, becomes three…

Eventually, the ensuing silence and her own steady breathing lulled her into a doze from which she missed the exact moment of falling into slumber.

“Couldn’t even make it a whole day? Why, Kristen, I’m impressed.”

Disturbed at how that voice now thrilled her more than irked her, Kristen set her jaw in resolve to do what needed to be done.

Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find the room dim, yet not dark. Ben and David were nowhere to be seen – and George seated on the lower left corner of the cot. 

“George.” She stated, and the name felt chalky on her tongue. “How’d you get that name?”

“Your kind have a penchant for naming the sources of their greatest pleasures after their purest idols. Even while swearing off such pleasures as sinful. Such a confused species.”

The fixation on virginity and shaming women that she'd seen in some individuals during her younger years as a Catholic _was_ what had caused her to lapse. No. Stay on track – don’t think about those invisible flames.

"Of course..." the creature went on. "It's always funny when our female forms are attributed to the iconic harlots - my other name is Jezebel." 

Figured. For the first time since encountering this thing, Kristen wanted to laugh in his face. "You can...change your sex?"

Lord, how was that expression still so serious? Like a frozen scowl. "Evolution, Kristen. We do what we must to survive and support your survival, in turn."

Not eager to entertain her curiosity as to whether _Jezebel_ had ever visited any of the men she’d known over the years, such as Andy or her brother, Kristen pushed the thought from her mind. “Why does your kind exist? I mean…why sex?”

“Everything in nature has a balance, Kristen.” He continued, trailing a dark hand over the shape of her ankle beneath the thin blanket. “We keep the human sex drive active in the absence of regular copulation…while the likes of Leland and your late friend Orson exist to ensure your species’ population maintains a manageable growth rate.”

Kristen’s gut clenched. “You’re telling me this is all about evolution…then why the clinic?”

“Disproportionately amassed sentiment to curb human propagation…which is where you should be thanking me for these visits. And the continued encouragement toward copulation, though it’s not necessarily easy to walk in your plane without nourishment.”

Kristen thought back to the high antibody count detected in the saliva sample - an organism resisting the environment.

”So your kind encourages breeding with humans?"

"We mainly stick to riling up humans to mate with one another." George replied. "Not all encouragement leads to offspring. Less messy. Cross-breeding happens...it's just obviously more complicated."

Kristen resisted the urge to bite her lip again, thinking back to his apparent non-intercourse style of "encouragement".

"And the...heat I’ve been feeling?” She finally ventured.

”Pheromones.” George deadpanned. “Not entirely voluntary on my part.”

A beat, as Kristen recalled the sight of George leering at her from atop the mountain in her dream of climbing with Andy.

 _”You’re mine_.”

"Your daughter Lexis is fine,” the creature continued, wresting her from the memory, “though some born of that clinic aren’t as fortunate. Those who want to lessen your numbers like to use that triangular symbol to represent the three roles. Yours, to live; ours, to survive through balance; and theirs, to balance through destruction.”

Kristen didn’t say anything, focusing on the low hum of traffic outside.

”If you must know,” George went on, “a pick axe is never the ideal murder weapon. Take it from your detective friend, Mira.”

Kristen’s eyes widened.

”Make no mistake, the intent to murder in itself gets me going. But you didn’t kill anyone, Kristen. It was all in your mind. Too much diazepam, perhaps.”

Kristen clenched her teeth against the onslaught of alleviated adrenaline. It wasn’t as if she’d remembered telling Lexis about the goat. _Focus_.

“And the goat?” Kristen asked, somehow doubting she would need to explain what she meant.

George inclined his head. “A common human perception of evil incarnate. It appears however the subconscious chooses to view it. Apparently, some unfortunate humans thousands of years ago woke in the night to see some other people’s goats and were spooked.”

“But you…this is how you actually look?” Kristen asked, finally sitting up and swallowing at the molten feeling in her limbs. Not quite sleep paralysis, but close to it. Once again, that musky odor permeated the air. So now the entity even had an odor. This was all too real - and there was no going back.

“Disappointed?” George looked like he could have raised a brow, if he had them.

Think fast. This would take a move that made the scissors attack look like child’s play. Yet it was necessary - this was suddenly so much bigger than herself, Ben, David or even her children.

Rising from the bed, Kristen followed the creature’s amber eyes with her own, as she slowly circled around to look down at him. He didn’t stand up, simply lowered his gaze to the level of her thighs. 

Dropping her pants, Kristen drew a deep breath and sank down to climb onto the demon’s lap, relief welling in her chest at what he’d told her - at least for the moment, she chose to believe it. “I love my family. I like it here on Earth. I think, overall, humanity has come leaps and bounds. So this opposing force trying to wipe us out doesn’t sit right with me. Do you want to see us gone?”

George played his fingers over the back of her waist in that gentle yet furtive manner that both terrified and fascinated her. Potentially brutal, yet the guise of the dream state kept her emboldened to how much he could actually affect her. “I just want to feed.”

That explained why he had provoked her rage right up until she finally threatened Leland - because Leland, Orson and all the other puppets like them stood to deplete the source of this creature's sustenance. Kristen couldn’t help the grin that broke out on her face, as she slowly pushed him back onto the mattress, gaze boring into those unblinking, luminous eyes. Sure enough, the hardness beneath her panties crotch told her all she needed to know. Even as she tilted her head back to avoid the face before her, she could no longer dismiss the fact that - be it _evolution_ or her last shred of sanity falling away - what felt like a stream of arousal already pooled at her center, as she began to grind her hips.

Without warning, George flipped her over, the cool air of the room swiping her backside like a chilled palm, as he shredded the last bit of fabric separating them.

With barely time to yelp, Kristen screwed her eyes shut against the intrusion inside her – thankfully, not painful. In fact, not even different from the feel of her human husband - no, no time to let any guilt over Andy sink in now. Instead, she wanted to sigh with relief at the apparent lack of spines or other horrific anatomical traits she may have anticipated had she had more time to contemplate this insane plan. In any case, she allowed herself some solace that at least she wouldn’t have to look directly at the creature.

Her thoughts fell away at the sensation of that fire tingling along only her clitoris. George moved surprisingly slow at first, gripping her waist, gradually gaining speed until eventually those abnormally accelerated movements wracked that bundle of nerves with enough intensity to push her over the edge into a violent climax. 

She hadn’t time to blink away the blackness that had momentarily taken over due to the unnatural speed, before she nearly cried out at the sensation of the unseen fire leave her body at the exact moment the creature behind her spilled into her depths with a mild nip to her throat.

For what seemed like several minutes, the only changes of note in her immediate environment aside from the subtle grasp of those hands on her waist were the lights of passing cars outside in the strange dimness and the sound of her own breathing.

“We don’t all need to possess to carry on our legacy.” Came that low rasp once more in hear ear, as she froze, a bead of sweat trickling its way between her breasts, mirroring the sweet euphoria that seemed to permeate her very cells. “Let’s see if Leland and his ilk can curb your evolution now. We could have an army in the making to match theirs. In the meantime, thanks for the unexpected meal.”

Kristen tore awake and, as her eyes settled on the concerned faces of her two friends, she realized that for the first time, she no longer needed to look at numbers or letters to verify that she had awoken. Somehow, everything seemed...more vivid than ever. The colors of the loft, the scent of the dust on the rafters. She could hear the very rustle of the bird's feathers as it perched up on the beam above.

David was the first to speak. "Kristen, are you okay?"

Kristen nodded. "What did I do?"

Ben inclined his head, as David seemed to focus on his watch. "There was a lot of rolling around and you made some sounds, but you mostly stuck to the cot. Kristen, what happened?"

"I..." Kristen's voice broke with the reality of what may have just happened. "I...let things happen. I had to. Leland and the 60...they're trying to get the human race to destroy itself. They’re using the RSM clinic. I need to be able to fight it."

"What did that thing do?" David demanded, furious.

"Kristen, listen," Ben said, clearly trying to keep his tone even, "it's none of my business and part of me can't believe that I buy into this situation enough to say this, but...if it's like Eleanor and you think RSM actually did something to you or your daughter..." 

"No." Kristen stated, a bizarre calm settling over her form, as she drew David’s rosary from his bedpost. "Everything will be okay now. I had to. Everything will be fine."

Held fast against her palm, the beads still didn’t burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not certain I want to stop there...might be more of a mid-season finale. xD
> 
> In the meantime, here’s some reading about that particle physics theory on unseen parallel dimensions. Pretty neat! https://www.smithsonianmag.com/science-nature/opening-strange-portals-in-physics-92901090/


	7. Chapter 7

“Are you ready to go home?”

Ben’s voice echoed in and out at first, before Kristen’s senses returned to normal. Glancing around the apartment following a bout of dizziness, the fascinating yet frightening clarity passed. She didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

“Yes…Yeah, I’m fine, Ben. Sorry, I just had a weird dream.” She looked to David as well, who currently appeared to be masking his frown.

“Should we just not ask?” Ben ventured.

“I think…I really think the key is here to ignore Leland. To just not pay mind to anyone trying to get under your skin. People like him influence others by eliciting a reaction. We ignore them, they no longer have ammunition.”

That was when David’s face broke into a relieved grin. “If you’re spouting psychological wisdom, that makes me confident you’re actually okay. Go home and get some rest, take the day off. We’ll call later with any further cases. It’s been a slow week so far.”

As the day wore on and the girls returned from school, Kristen almost welcomed the gradual wane of that calm that had settled over her following the jarring clarity.

Her nightly visitor was some kind of hominid, surely. She’d read in passing about cryptids, portals, all that. But she was now convinced that whatever she may have needed to conclude at the closing of that dream, she could now rest easy. She had seen a way to view George as less terrifying – even if her methods made her face hot as heatstroke – and in doing so, the threat of Leland manipulating her mother seemed somehow…less.

Still, part of her berated her own logical mind at actually entertaining a scientific explanation for all of this. Especially because doing so suggested that everything seemingly paranormal up to this point did, in some fashion, exist.

No, she decided. She was a mother, a psychologist and a realist – with a husband that supported as he could, and her own mother with whom she currently fought. That was fine. That was normal. 

One thing that had to go was the Diazepam. Somehow, she had to wonder if a while without either meds or mini margaritas would render her memories of the past days more clear – including her ability to trust her recollection of Ben and David’s reaction. Though uncommon, Diazepam’s possible side effects included hallucinations and memory loss. At this point, she was willing to bet there hadn’t even been any shadow on that recording.

All in her mind. The mind was a powerful agent, after all. That’s why she had chosen this field.

“Mira,” she made sure to speak gently on the phone the next day, “would you be willing to meet to talk about…the latest case?”

As it turned out, Mira hadn’t objected. Sitting across from her at the café, Kristen was thankful for her solid night’s rest last night. It felt like the first in ages.

“So…” she began, keeping her voice low, “I don’t expect full sentences here. Just nod once for yes. That situation of mine you said was taken care of. Did you take care of it?”

Glancing around furtively, Mira replied surprisingly swiftly. “Not directly. Connections in SWAT are trained to watch POI and take them out from a distance if the suspect is caught attempting violence.”

“Was he hurting his wife?”

“He was outside your home, attempting to unlock a window from the outside.” Mira deadpanned. “Distance target. The bludgeon description was cover. I wanted to tell you earlier, Kristen, I’m sorry. But these are some smart criminals, and if they get wind that we’re on to them, it’s never good.”

Kristen nodded, suddenly understanding. Mostly, she welcomed the news that Mira hadn’t actually turned against her. With the strongest wave of relief she’d felt outside of sleep in a while, she couldn’t help but smile at the vivid numerals stating up from her cell that lay on the table. 

“Thank you, Mira. For protecting my family.”

That night, the brain zaps began. Or at least that’s what Kurt and an old psychopharmacology professor had called them. Shocks that seemed to encase her skull, almost akin to the feeling of nodding off – only considerably more uncomfortable. 

Oh well, at least the cat’s bizarre glares she kept thinking she saw had ceased. Still, Diazepam wasn’t an SSRI and shouldn’t be causing withdrawal symptoms…

Expecting to see more shadow figures, Kristen sat up in bed when the shape of Lexi emerged into her room.

“Mom…are you okay?”

Kristen ran a hand through her hair. “Yeah…yeah, I’m fine, sweetie. Are you having trouble sleeping?”

“I was sleeping,” Lexis approached the bed to sit at her mother’s side, “but I woke up with a strange feeling. I can’t really explain it. Even though everyone else was sleeping around me, I felt sort of creeped out.”

“Do you want to stay here with me? Would that make it easier to sleep?” Kristen asked.

Lexis shook her head. “I can go back to my room. It’s just…I almost felt like there was another person in the house. Besides you, us in the other room and the cat downstairs.”

“You mean another grownup?” Kristen tried to shake off the fear that rose despite her earlier conversation with Mira.

“Not really.” Lexis went on. “It’s hard to explain. It felt like it was here but can’t touch us right now. Or like, we can’t talk to it.”

A pause ensued, as Kristen sighed. “I’ll keep an ear out. Try and get some sleep, and I’ll be right here if you need anything else.”

While the door had been ajar earlier, Lexis closed it on her way out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, y'all!

“There was definitely a dark shape on the recording.” Ben sat across from her on a midday outing to the café while David was evidently off talking things over with Renee.

“But could it have been like the tape from the hospital?” Kristen probed. 

Ben glanced intensely at his mug. “Sure. Less than a year working with David hasn’t brought me over to the supernatural side yet. But you’re confident everything’s okay with the investigation too? With the break-in?”

Kristen nodded. “The investigator Detective Chu was really understanding about the whole thing.”

“I’m just glad you’re able to think more clearly off the meds you mentioned.” Ben said. “I can’t imagine taking something that made me so foggy I sleepwalked and imagined people breaking in. That sounds horrifying in the crappiest way.”

Kristen couldn’t stifle her snort. “I must have looked even crazier than David when I accidentally walked in on him that time…on a trip.”

Ben laughed. “I never heard about that! Anyway, I’m glad you’re doing better, and…I’m really just relieved that Leland moron is leaving you both alone. David’s been through the ringer with the hospital incident and basement hostage ordeal back to back.”

“I consider myself lucky compared to that.” Kristen shook her head. “Seems this dry spell in cases couldn’t have come at a better time.”

“What, you don’t think it’s the ‘calm before the storm’?” Ben scoffed.

Kristen glanced around then, a bizarre trepidation flitting past her consciousness, before she closed her eyes against the gentle late winter breeze. “It’s always a storm for someone somewhere. At least we still get paid in the meantime.”

A couple of weeks later, the nightly brain zaps returned full force. 

Unable to actually sleep or even doze, Kristen sat up in bed for a drink of water. She nearly started at the sight of the orange cat sitting by her feet on the bed.

A moment passed, and she sighed in relief that the cat didn’t release an eerie shriek or glare. In fact, it seemed rather disinterested in her. Perhaps it had simply grown tired of sleeping in the girls’ bedroom…

A shadow flitted over the bed, from the door that stood ajar.

 _Not again_.

Again thankful for the home security system Ben had installed, she rose from the bed with the baseball bat stored by the night table. Ignoring the final brain zap until alertness consumed her focus, she crept out into the hallway—

The sight of Lila sitting in the dark hall somehow set her at ease. “Lila, what are you doing out of bed?”

“Nothing.” Lila hastily tried to hide the cell phone between her legs.

“Remember, that’s only for emergencies.” Kristen sat beside her daughter. “Are you trying to reach Dad? I’m not sure Whatsapp works all the time out there in the mountains…”

“I’m talking to someone from school. I didn’t want the light to bother the others.”

Kristen smiled, despite herself. “A boy?”

After a pause, Lila seemed to come to some silent decision. “A girl.”

Kristen nodded slowly in understanding. “From school?”

Lila nodded.

“Well, as long as it’s not Rose390, I’ll reserve judgment.” Kristen smiled at her daughter. “Try to finish up and go to bed though, there’s still school tomorrow. We’ll set up a Skype call soon with Dad.”

Re-entering her bedroom, Kristen marveled at the fatigue that suddenly overcame her limbs. Head gratefully hitting the pillow, her doze broke partially to what sounded like the cat hissing. Glancing blearily at the orange feline in the darkness where it sat poised at the far right corner of the room, she thought she saw a form move toward the window.

When she blinked, it was gone. 

Kristen’s alarm had barely gone off the next morning, that her stomach churned with acid. That damn anxiety had returned. Perhaps the worst part was that she hadn’t any idea of its source.

Once she emerged from the lukewarm shower, her stomach had thankfully settled. As she went to dry her hair and dress to take the girls to school, her phone rang.

Stepping around the fleeing cat, she picked up without bothering to look at the caller ID. Big mistake.

“Kristen?”

Kristen’s stomach clenched harder than before at the sound of her mother cautious tone. “Why are you calling?”

“I understand that we are not speaking, and am not expecting you to meet up any time soon, but…I wanted you to be the first of the family to know that Leland and I are expecting.”

Kristen barely had time to end the call before dry retching into the trashcan beside the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical inspiration: “Scent of Night” by Myuu

“Hey babe, how’s it going? Hey, you’re all here!” Andy’s face flickered in and out over Kristen’s tablet screen during the first Skype call since his most recent departure six weeks earlier.

“Hey, Dad.” Lynn piped up, as Laura grinned and Lila divided her attention between homework at the kitchen table and the screen.

“Why’d you go away again so soon?” Lexis wasted no time. 

“Your mom wanted to stay there with you guys.” Andy replied, and Kristen sighed.

It wasn’t exactly a negative thing that she’d finally found a psychology role more invigorating than thrill-seeking.

“Well, I’ll go in her place!” Laura insisted, and Lynn giggled.

Kristen laughed, even as the screen flickered again and she swallowed back the recurring dizziness that seemed to increase as the day wore on. 

“I’ll be home soon, honey, promise.” Andy said.

“And mom’ll stay too?” Lexis asked. “We can all live together again like before?”

Andy nodded. “I promise.”

Kristen just wished 

“Good,” Lynn piped up, “because the loan people…”

“Okay, that’s all the time we have for tonight.” Kristen swiftly cut Lynn off before Andy caught wind of the debt collector issue. “Say goodnight, girls!”

That night, she lay down in relief as the dizziness finally subsided. Unfortunately, the brain zaps began almost immediately. Time to talk to Kurt about any ramifications of Valium withdrawal she may have somehow missed. Surely, the shock over her mother’s pregnancy must have abated enough by now – mainly by not thinking directly about it – for the novelty to have worn off her nerves. Fortunately, she hadn’t tried to contact Kristen since dropping the news.

The following morning, she jerked awake to harsh sunlight and the blaring sound of her phone’s vibrating ring.

Bracing herself against the now-routine wave of dizziness, she answered.

“Kristen? It’s David. Sorry to call so early, but we may have another case.”

Kristen sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I have to get the girls to school. Can this wait until about nine?”

“Sure.”

After a quick call to Dr. Boggs during which he assured her Diazepam would not cause withdrawal symptoms like hers, Kristen drove to the address David had specified. Focusing just as much as necessary on traffic, Kristen marveled at how little rest she felt she’d gotten despite the absence of night terrors – in fact, she couldn’t even properly recall the last dream she’d had. Every time she tried to think directly about it, all she found was…fuzz.

As far as the sickness, well…as much as it seemed like a bizarre sort of morning sickness that lasted all day, she had exclusively used protection with Andy, both of them knowing another separation was imminent.

A new case would hopefully provide the distraction she needed.

Chewing on a piece of ginger gum to calm her gut, Kristen stepped into the nursing home.

Spotting David and Ben standing over by a woman and an elderly man in a wheelchair, she walked over to join them.

“Kristen,” David smiled, “thank you for joining us. Please meet Rabbi Sedeq and Josef Reuven.”

“Hello.” Kristen smiled, perplexed at their first meeting with a rabbi so far.

“Rabbi Sedeq has been visiting Mr. Reuven ever since his wife passed away and he came to live here last month.”

“What seems to be the issue, Mr. Reuven?” Kristen asked gently.

“He’s been experiencing…memories since his wife’s death.” Rabbi Sedeq stepped in.

“Not memories,” Mr. Reuven spoke up, accented tone mildly insistent, “images. Nothing to do with the camps.”

“Let’s go back to your room, Josef.” The rabbi mused lightly, wheeling him back to the nearest room on the left as everyone else followed.

“You were saying these images only really come to you while you’re in this room?” Ben asked, once Kristen had shut the door. “Day and night?”

“Both.” The older man replied, focusing on the group after glancing out the window for a moment. 

“But they aren’t images of…your experience during the war?” David asked carefully. 

Mr. Reuven shook his head. “Those memories happen, yes. But in dreams. These are images that I see while awake.”

“What sorts of images?” Kristen asked, taking a seat on the loveseat across from Mr. Reuven.

“A dark figure…” the man replied, dark eyes wandering from Ben to David, finally to settle on Kristen. “Like a shadow. “

“No features?” David probed.

“Just a shadow.” Reuven repeated. “Not frightening…but attached to me.”

Kristen frowned. “You mean…it sits on you?”

“No…it follows behind me.” The old man clarified.

Ben glanced at the rabbi. “Do you know if there are cameras in here?”

The rabbi nodded. “A security camera was replaced to watch him specifically. No one has come in or out of the area since his roommate passed two weeks back.”

“No visitors.” Kristen stated. “I can sit with him a bit, ask some questions.”

The others nodded, stepping outside the room.

Kristen turned back to Mr. Reuven. “Josef. How long have you been in this country?”

“Almost sixty-five years.”

Kristen inclined her head. “Has it been difficult for you…and your wife, before she passed?”

“My wife and I met in the same…village in Poland. I worked for government, so I spent only some time in the camp. We could not have children, so it was only us here.”

Kristen absorbed this information, partially transfixed by how jarring this experience felt as opposed to interrogating a prisoner. 

“You miss her.” Kristen stated.

“Every day.” Reuven replied. “She lost the whole family. Some of us…we knew. But never that it could be like this. Never that the new leaders could do this…”

Gingerly, Kristen re-directed the conversation. “And this…shadow person….”

“Dybbuk.” Reuven interjected. 

“Dybbuk.” Kristen repeated, before turning to face the door as it opened.

Ben stood in the doorway. “Dybbuk – the rabbi says it’s like a sort of djinn…or genie, as they’re better known. It’s a similar deal to Islam, a spirit that attaches itself to a victim who’s weak from guilt.”

As Kristen went to turn back to Reuven, Ben spoke up again. “The nurse told the rabbi visiting time’s up. We can pick this up again soon.” 

“So, he’s clearly dealing with some guilt.” Kristen told Rabbi Sedeq in the lobby. “From what I can tell so far, he doesn’t seem to show signs of any advanced dementia.”

“He mentioned the dybbuk.” The rabbi replied, then glanced to David. “Thoughts?”

David sighed. “If the cameras haven’t picked up anything and he doesn’t have a history of dementia…I agree, it could be a malicious presence feeding off of his emotions. Most religions have these entities, sometimes just known by different names.”

“So, how do we deal with it?” Ben wanted to know, humoring a glance at David and the rabbi.

“I’d suggest continuing to monitor him.” Kristen said. “Make sure the staff keeps an eye out for more erratic behavior.”

“I’m surprised you called on us, Rabbi.” David acknowledged the other woman with them.

“Josef has done significant research into the other Abrahamic faiths and we had caught word of your…team. We figured we would give it a try, especially when typical Hebrew blessings haven’t proven useful.”

It wasn’t until she slumped back in her car with a sigh that today’s date displayed on the phone screen stood out – a month had passed since news of her mother’s pregnancy. Half of her still refused to believe it. The betrayal, discomfort…just the _whole_ situation sent shivers over every centimeter of her flesh. 

But that man Josef’s eyes today…those wistful brown eyes. Kristen could at least thank her luck to have not faced war or death of a relative. That much surely counted for something.

Kristen’s gut nearly leapt into her throat at a tap on her window. David’s face peered down at her. Christ, why was she so jumpy these days?

Kristen reeled down the window. “Follow-up discussion back at your place?”

David shook his head. “Ben already left. I need…I need to ask a favor, and you can always say no.”

His voice dropped an octave with the second part of the statement, and Kristen nodded. 

“I…I’ve been having issues. About some stuff with my father, about the strange texts Renee and I have been getting. Anyway…I’ve been trying to stay off the mushrooms after meeting Grace and seeing her sober talks with God. I figured why the drugs. Anyway, someone…I’m thinking whoever is sending these messages gave an anonymous tip to the church that I’ve been using to access the divine.”

“It’s Leland…” Kristen said, voice dripping with spite. “It has to be. He gets away with everything…”

“Kristen,” David cut her off, “the church is requesting results for a drug test by end of day today. My last dose was the middle of the night, and they just contacted me this morning. I won’t likely clear the test if I take it anytime today.”

Kristen’s eyes widened. “You want me to take the test for you? Did you ask Ben?”

“Call me crazy,” David actually smiled, “but I trust you to be less judgmental about all this.”

After a beat, Kristen shrugged. “Sure. All part of a day’s work, right? Let’s get to the clinic. But David, I think you have to look into these vision substances of yours, especially if you’re finding yourself dependent.”

David shook his head fervently. “Last night was the last time. I swear.”

It was two days later that the call came for potential El Maleh Rachamim – or Jewish last rites – for Josef Reuven.

Kristen managed to slip away to the nursing home an hour before the girls would finish at school. She smiled lightly upon seeing David and Ben join in with the rabbi around Mr. Reuven’s bed.

Kristen swallowed the lump in her throat despite the increasing evening queasiness. Gazing down at the elderly man, her breath caught as his eyes landed on her.

“Thank you…for understanding.” He managed, clearly weak, as the heart monitor beeped steadily in the background. “I know…I can say it now.”

“Say what?” Kristen asked, gaze never leaving his, as she approached his bedside, taking care not to reach out until he took her hand.

“This is how the dybbuk will go.” He croaked, and she marveled at how calm he seemed compared to any possession case they had dealt with. “My…department in government. They knew the SS would come. But they told us we would be safe if we stayed quiet.”

Kristen pursed her lips, realizing all at once the gravity of this man’s situation.

“Guilt,” she nodded, as Rabbi Sedeq continued muttering prayers beside her, lips already moving faster than the beep of the heart monitor, “it is completely normal. You were young. You did what you felt was best to stay safe.”

“The dybbuk,” the older man went on, eyes glistening, “it does not come. The first whole day without since my Ruth is gone.”

“You have acknowledged your actions.” Kristen replied tactfully. “Now you can feel free to let them go.”

Mr. Reuven turned his gaze back toward the group surrounding his bed, as he finally smiled. “Thank you.”

Several moments later, the monitor flatlined.

Blinking away her own tears, Kristen excused herself from the room, and fled to the foot of the front steps outside. As the crisp night breeze filled her nose, she stopped to inhale, relishing in the momentary break in vertigo. Of all things, her mother’s face came to her mind first…

“Kristen, you all right?” David’s voice sounded from beside her, and she found herself embracing him. 

“Fine.” She replied, relieved that the tears didn’t flow. “I’m…I’m glad he found some sort of peace.”

“Seems this case was a combination two aspects we’ve faced so far. Psychology and I happen to think a little of the spiritual.”

“At this point, who knows.” Kristen smiled ruefully.

She drew out of David’s arms to a vibration from his coat pocket.

“Hello?” David answered. “Yes, it’s him. What? Really? Yes, thank you. I can come for a repeat now. Must have been a mix-up. Thank you so much for your understanding, Father.”

David hung up, and Kristen rubbed her fingers together against the suddenly chilled air. “Everything okay?”

“Well…” David began, “the drug test results came in. All clear. But they’re requesting a re-test by 6PM, because it seems the results couldn’t have been mine.”

Kristen frowned. “Not yours? What…”

She stopped as David’s dark gaze fixed her own, “Not unless I’m a pregnant woman.” 

David’s last words echoed in her mind, as the sickness returned full force, too strong to even leave the energy to double over on the icy sidewalk. All at once, images assaulted her brain – memories of being made to climax again and again, moved around and driven into from behind…of the night terror that had never truly left.

_Let’s see if Leland and his ilk can curb your evolution now._


	10. Chapter 10

By some small miracle, Kristen managed to not black out. Or retch. Still, David caught onto the horrified look on her face. 

“Whoa, whoa, Kristen,” He gently placed an arm around her shoulders, “what’s wrong? Is there anything I can do?”

Idly aware of the fact that David was probably frantically guessing how to react in this situation, common sense chose her response. “It’s Andy’s…I’m just stressed over finances.”

“You didn’t know before now.” It wasn’t a question on his part. 

Given her blurted assurance as to who the father was, she only felt grateful that his politeness presumably prevented him from asking how many other options besides Andy might exist. 

“No…” She replied, surprised that no tears welled in her eyes.

No condoms had broken. She knew exactly what had caused this. If the saliva wasn’t evidence enough that things existed beyond her willingness to acknowledge, well…this sure as hell proved it.

“Kristen…” David began again. “Are you sure there’s not something else? I want to congratulate you, but…I mean, it’s probably inappropriate to bring up now, but I had a dream…”

“I don’t like people who force things.”

Both Kristen and David turned to see Ben who had just exited the nursing home to join them on the sidewalk.

“What do you mean?” Kristen’s tone had finally leveled out.

“My sister was forced and would have been shamed because of it.” Ben went on, a determination in his eyes she hadn’t seen before, even when Ben was at his most stubborn. “I don’t need to believe in ghosts or gods or whatever the hell else to know that something _wrong_ has been going on.”

Kristen exhaled, watching the steam leave her mouth in the light of the nearby street lamp. “I’m sorry to hear about your sister…”

“Kristen. Are you sure Andy was involved?” David ventured. 

Kristen let silence answer that question.

“Typically, sleep demons can’t…” David trailed off.

Ben ran a hand through his hair with a scoff. “I don’t frickin’ believe this.” 

“Ben,” David said, “it’s fine. Let’s just get Kristen home for now.”

“I’m good, guys.” She replied. “I can get myself home.”

Needless to say, she had barely made it in the front door before making a beeline for the garage. Leland had to have known about David’s substance use to give the church that anonymous tip, which meant he was likely monitoring the result – and could very well know about this pregnancy.

Relieved that for once, the adrenaline outweighed the usual all-day sickness, Kristen resolved to see how many mini margaritas she could down before the bus dropped off the girls in about a half hour. 

It might be insane – but if that psychopath was monitoring her latest condition, she couldn’t make it to the clinic without taking a chance he would find out about it. She had to take care of this herself.

By the time the girls arrived home, Kristen could barely see straight – but then, who could care underneath all that glorious numbness.

“Mom,” Lexis approached her gingerly, as her sisters watched their mother dumbfoundedly as she stumbled around the kitchen, “are you okay?”

“Yep…all good.” Kristen shot back, setting down plates on the table filled with rice, chicken and greens. “Time for dinner! We’re having a nice, normal meal. Everything is great…”

That was when her cell phone rang with a Facetime call. An impromptu call from Andy…brilliant.

“I’ll be home in a week.” Was all that registered with Kristen about that conversation.

Right. If the margaritas didn’t do the trick, Andy was getting a new baby – and that’s all he needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was admittedly a filler/transitional chapter while I whittle down how to wrap up this story. Thanks all for bearing with me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical inspiration: “See What I’ve Become” by Zack Hemsey

Kristen didn’t realize she had passed out early until she woke to a loud knock at the front door…only to glance at a coffee table clock that read 9:06 PM.

The house seemed quiet. The girls must have put themselves to bed. Mother of the Year right here.

Rising unsteadily to her feet, she shambled to the front door to glance outside the peep hole – Sheryl.

In her numb state, she opened the door, letting the chain stay intact. “What do you want?”

“Lila called me.” Said Sheryl, and part of Kristen deflated in relief at the lack of sarcasm in her mother’s tone. “She said you weren’t doing great. Kristen…are you pregnant?”

A cold chill ran down Kristen’s spine. “What makes you think that?”

“Lila said Lexis had a feeling…I wasn’t sure if maybe you told her something. I just want you to know that…I think it’s great. If you are. I’ll leave it at that.”

A pause, before Kristen ventured, “Are you alone?”

“Yes.”

Momentarily considering going to the kitchen to grab a knife should that snake actually be with Sheryl, Kristen decided sharp objects might not be best in her current state. Luckily, the alarm Ben had installed flashed bright red beside the doorframe. 

Unlatching the chain, Kristen allowed her mother to enter before closing the door behind her. “Quiet, the girls are asleep.”

“I won’t stay long.” Sheryl said. “I just wanted to wish you luck and congratulations from us both. Even if you want nothing to do with Leland – though I really hope you will reconsider once the…babies come along.”

Keeping her face as stony as possible, Kristen bade her mother good luck and goodnight.

Proceeding up the stairs, she barely made it to her bedroom before racing to the adjoining bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Oh, well. The alcohol had likely seeped in by now, anyway.

Hoping she hadn’t awakened any of the girls, she fell into bed with a sigh, tongue still sour –

Only to open her eyes to a luminous amber gaze set in a black face.

“Miss me?”

Staring up at the creature called George, Kristen just sighed again. “It doesn’t matter. You’re here whether I want it or not.”

"I would have visited sooner, though that cat of yours didn't take too well to my arrival. "George shifted his weight, where he was thankfully seated beside her rather than crouching over her. “If you’re referring to recent events…I do hope you recall it was a joint decision.”

Kristen nearly bit her tongue. “Yes. But instinct isn’t always for the best…”

“It is in this case.” George replied. “You recognized that. A safer world for your girls. Anyway, if it’s guilt you’re feeling, the child you are carrying is also Andy’s.”

Blinking back the relief she felt to focus on the accompanying skepticism, Kristen raised a brow. “Also?”

“My kind cannot directly impregnate human females.” George said. “Such an ability would risk undue interference in the propagation of your species. So, we collect essence from the male and then deliver it to the female, imbued with our essence.”

Kristen didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “Wait – when did you fuck my husband?”

“In a dream.” George almost sounded insulted, as if she’d scolded him. “And I used my female form.”

Kristen chewed her lower lip, at a loss for words.

“I had considered using David’s essence.” George went on. “But I know how much you want to remain faithful…and want to help him stay true to those vows of his. In any event, I imagine he will likely be around to watch over you almost as much as your husband.”

“You don’t want to lead David off his path?” Kristen scoffed, wondering just how much George planned to stick around.

“I’ve said it before.” George said. “Human religion overanalyzes when it comes to my kind, particularly in their fetish for making everything about a ‘devil’. I feed and fuck, not because anyone tells me to – but because it’s who I am. The one thing they did get right about us…was how we breed with humans.”

At those words, sweat once again broke out all down her bare arms.

“Those tiny bottles of poison won’t have the desired effect, by the way.” George’s voice reached her, as she finally shut her eyes. “So, just be happy for yourself and Andy. Think of it as a chance to restore the balance your mother was manipulated to tip.”

Kristen took a deep breath before asking the question that had gnawed at her since she had discovered what grew inside her. “Will it be like you?”

George chuckled then, the first time she had heard him laugh. “Just the right amount.”

When Kristen opened her eyes again, she glanced sideways to crystal-clear clock numerals and an orange cat asleep at her feet.


End file.
